Disgusting
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Megatron said that humans were disgusting. However, some are more gross than other, as Sarah Lennox could tell you.....Oneshot


\/p>

-1Disgusting.

Summary: Megatron saw humans as disgusting. He has no idea of just how foul humans can get, as Sarah Lennox well knows. Oneshot.

Rating:K 

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount. 

A/N Thanks to MeowthTwo/Anne Clothier, fellow writer and my first beta, for allowing me to write this. We both had this idea one morning, worked it out between us, and she allowed me to write it up. Thanks!

Sarah Lennox, washing sack in one hand, was trawling the living room for stuff to wash.

Not that there was any shortage of _that_: with a husband at home and a sticky toddler underfoot, life seemed to be one washing-machine load after another, sometimes. 

And she wouldn't trade it for the Earth's weight in gold.

Bibs, rompers, tops, trousers and socks, all belonging to Annabelle, went from the temporary basket she had for Annabelle's dirty clothes into the wash sack. That done, she headed for the bedroom, where Annabelle was still curled up asleep in her cot, big eyes closed in repose, and Will was still an insensate, snoring lump under the covers. How Annabelle could sleep through _that_, Sarah would _never_ know.

Sarah smiled at the sight. It was before 8AM, and although Will was normally up and early, she loved those rare days when he slept in. She never ceased to be amazed that Will could live the spick-and-span life of an Army captain, but could still be an absolute slob at home. 

She picked up his dirty clothes, and put out some of his clean ones. As she moved around the room, Will sat up, and reached for his clothes, putting them on. As she reached and grabbed the socks he had taken off the night before, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Sarah, I was about to put those on."

"They're dirty, Will, they need to go in the wash!" she replied. "You were wearing them yesterday!"

"They're still good for another wear. Why make work for yourself, darling? Haven't you got enough washing to do with Annabelle's stuff?"

"I'm doing a load anyway, it's no extra work! Just because Annabelle gets messy after every meal doesn't mean I can leave the general chores to go to Hell!" she said.

"Those socks will do for just one more day." he said.

"Will!" she snorted in exasperation. "Those are _yesterday's_ socks, and if there's one thing I can categorically say is the _worst_ part of your body, it's your _feet! _They _stink!"_ Will looked hurt.

"I thought you loved _all_ of me, and that you took me as I was. 'For better, for worse,' as our wedding vows said." he said.

"I did, you lunk, but your feet _definitely_ fall under the 'worst' category." 

Will tried to pry the socks from her hand. 

"C'mon, I'll put these on and be off. We're wasting time." he said.

"_Will!" _she shouted at him in exasperation. "Sometimes, you are truly _disgusting_!" He released her hand as he retrieved the socks, but instead of putting them on, he sat back, looking at her. Suddenly the situation had gone from banter to argument, and he realised he had pushed her too far. Sarah moved over to the chest of drawers.

"I could understand if you didn't have any other socks, or if I was a bad wife." She pulled open the top draw, pulled out one of many rolled-up pairs of socks. "But you have a whole drawer full of clean socks!" She threw the clean pair she was holding at him: he ducked, they sailed overhead and hit the window as Will made a belated grab for them. Annabelle had woken up: she heard the aggressive tone to Sarah's voice and stated to cry from the cot in the corner.

A familiar sound came from outside, and as Will picked up the clean socks, the room went dark as a massive form blotted out the light. Will turned, already knowing what he would find. There was only one other entity other than he and Sarah in the vicinity that would react to hearing Annabelle cry. Sure enough, Ironhide was in robot form, stooping to peer in the window.

"Is she alright?" the Autobot asked in concern.

"Yes, Sarah and I just had an argument, it upset Belle." Will explained.

"He wants to wear the _same_ socks he wore yesterday. _And_ the day before." said Sarah, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Socks?" queried Ironhide.

"Foot coverings." explained Sarah, as Will held up one dirty sock to demonstrate. "And those ones are _filthy,_ covered in two days worth of shed skin, sweat, and bacteria! He has clean ones, there is _no _excuse!" Sarah said. Ironhide looked at Will.

"She is your femme. You are making her angry. An angry femme is a _bad_ thing. It is upsetting your sparkling. I would do as she says." he said. Will sighed, handing Sarah the dirty socks and putting on the clean ones. Smiling, Sarah went over to soothe Annabelle.

"Okay, Sarah, you win." Will said.

\/p> 


End file.
